Pipes or other such conduits for conveying fluids are often subject to temperature extremes. In some instances, these temperature extremes may cause damage to the conduits and/or other components of a fluid supply system such as tanks, fittings, manifolds, and the like. Where possible, insulation and/or auxiliary heating/cooling systems may help protect the fluid supply system and the fluid therein. Unfortunately, insulation is typically bulky or otherwise impractical in some instances and heating/cooling systems require energy input and may not be sufficiently reliable for some applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a manifold assembly and system capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.